Forever Sweet!
by Emmettismylover
Summary: Nessie finds a friend... Edwards past is brought to the future... Leah finds her other half... and much much more... Read and review... Love y'all Em and Witch...
1. My Story and the First day of School

**Disclaimer: I cant believe I am saying this… But with a sad heart I must say that Twilight doesn't belong to WitchoftheDarkarts nor does it belong to me…**

**-Em**

**Ch. 1**

**There is no peace with being half vampire, half human. I'm ten years old yet I have the mental, physical, and emotional progress of a twenty year old.. I finally stopped growing two years ago and my mom told me told me today-Saturday September, 6, 2020-that I will be going to school on Monday. My Boyfriend of the last three years, Jacob, is not happy at all because with is un human growth he looks like a 35 year old even though he is only 27. So finally I Renesemee Carlie Cullen will become a school girl in less than two days, and I mean like short plaid skirts and white t-shirts, the classic school girl. Grandma and Grandpa found the most perfect little school that is public but yet you have to have uniforms. The town is about 1,000 miles from forks in a small town called Spoons, Ironic Right!**

"**NESSIE LETS GO NOW!" **

**Bella was screeching at Nessie because Nessie didn't want to get up out of bed. Nessie could feel Jacob walk into their room.**

"**Come on baby, get up and lets get going before your mother screams your ear off." **

**Nessie dragged her self out of bed, glared at Jacob, and put her uniform on. **

"**WOAH, not going to happen at all!" **

**Nessie gave a confused look at Jake and he looked furious. **

"**BELLA!" Bella came running in wearing her uniform.**

"**Wow mom, a little short there huh?" **

**Bella glared at the door not even looking at Nessie yet.**

"**Your Aunts decided to get together and shorten all of our skirts." **

**Nessie looked confused. **

"**What dad didn't hear them?" **

**Bella gave Nessie a livid stair.**

"**HE was in on it, HE had actually given them the idea." **

**Nessie walked to the door and poked her head out.**

"**Dad, come here." **

**She came back into the room. **

"**Now Jake don't get all worked up about this, your still taking me to school. You can show them that I'm yours." **

**Jacob nodded his head.**

"**Yes d…" **

**Edward looked at Nessie. **

"**MARY ALICE CULLEN, YOU GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" **

**Edward was pissed. Alice came dancing into the room.**

"**Yes Edward, what can I do for you?"**

"**I told you to only chance yours, Bella's, and Rosalie's skirts. I never said anything about Nessie." **

**Edward was jabbing his finger in four different directions so fast it would have seemed like a blur to any human.**

"**Well you didn't specifically tell me not to do Nessie's skirts, so I did hers also." **

**Edward started to yell when Nessie stopped him.**

"**Dad don't yell at Aunt Alice I like my skirts this way, I also like the… effect it has on a certain person." **

**Nessie looked at Jacob who at the time was staring at Nessie's skirt and drooling. Esme walked into the room.**

"**You know your all going to be late! Rosalie and Emmett is already gone." **

**Alice laughed at her statement.**

"**We'll all get there before them don't worry." **

**Everyone walked to the cars, Bella and Edward took the Volvo, Alice and Jasper left in the Porsche, Rosalie and Emmett had taken his Jeep, Nessie and Jacob had decided the other day that they where going to take her blue Viper.**

"**Are you sure about this?"**

"**Yes, Nessie, I'm running back and taking my Hummer to see everyone in LaPush. They all miss me, Nes, I need to see my pack." **

**She sighed.**

"**I know, just be careful getting there, please." **

**Silence followed her statement.**

"**Where here Nes." **

**Jacob gave Nessie a hug and kissed her. When he let her go she looked around and smiled. **

"**What?"**

"**Aunt Alice was right they're not here yet." **

**Nessie laughed.**

"**Who?" **

**Jacob let the hug go and looked around.**

"**Aunt Rose and Uncle Em." **

**Jacob laughed, gave her another kiss, let her go and slipped into the woods. Nessie could see him pop into his wolf form before he disappeared.**

"**Come on, let's go, you don't want to be late for your first day of school that you'll ever have. Plus your mom wants to see you. She is worried that you-"**

"**Aunt Alice, I'm fine a litter nervous but fine." **

**They reached her parents and Jasper and Alice suddenly let her go. When Jasper slipped around Nessie to get to Alice, she realized Alice was having a vision.**

"**Rosalie and Emmett will be here in about a minute." **

**Alice smiled at her words and started to dance around them. Edward shot Jasper a glance and Alice was held into place. As the group waited for Rosalie and Emmett they watched the teenagers and some teachers go by. One particular thing that caught everyone's eye was an Orange Doge F250 dropping off a very pretty blond headed girl. The thing that was particular was that all the windows where tinted in the damp dark weather. Edward couldn't figure the person in the trucks mind so he just left it. Not even a second later Rosalie and Emmett pulled up and they all headed in to the school. Nessie was so nervous.**

**(End of CH. 1)**


	2. English Class and A New Friend

**Disclaimer: I hope you all know that Twilight doesn't belong to WitchoftheDarkarts neither does it belong to me… We weep with the sadness of it not being ours…**

**-Em**

**Ch. 2**

Nessie made it to her locker and her first class on perfect time, English. Nessie was practically bouncing off her seat with the excitement. Yes she didn't want to be here at first but she couldn't hid that excitement. Rosalie and Emmett had the same class with her, but they chose to sit in the back. On the other hand Nessie decided that the front of the class room was much better. Alice and Jasper had Drama first hour, and Bella and Edward had Math.

The boys in Nessie's class were constantly looking back at Rosalie and they would immediately look at Nessie. They where constantly moving their heads not able to get enough of ether. Their girlfriends would have been angry had they not been so distracted by Emmett.

After the bell rang a tall lean man walked into the class room and greeted them with a cheery Hello. The class greeted him in a Monotone quality, Nessie greeted him with joy and excitement. He flashed her a smile. He also frowned at Rosalie and Emmett for not saying anything.

"HELLO,"

He greeted again.

"Welcome to English II, Im Mr. Boss. Im hoping we are going to have great fun this year."

"Hello Mr. Boss, how is your sexy wife and your sweet little one's."

A boy beside Nessie asked sarcastically. Mr. Boss smiled at the boys cheek, while Nessie glared at him. The boy blushed and flashed her a smile. Nessie could only imagine what Jacob would have done to that boy right then.

"They're doing great."

Mr. Boss smiled at the boy then at the rest of the class.

"Now in today's lesson…"

Mr. Boss continued and Nessie listened intently not letting anything-not even the boy beside her-distract her from her first ever learning experience. Bella had went to collage for teaching so she could teach Nessie, but that wasn't the best.

Next thing Nessie was aware of was that Rosalie and Emmett where under the teachers desk in the back of the room and they had started to make out.

Nessie whispered under anyone's hearing range.

"You two had better quit. I don't want my first day ruined."

Nessie heard Emmett laugh.

"Miss. Cullen!"

Nessie looked at the teacher.

"The answer is Moby Dick but I honestly think that Jane Austin's Pride and Prejudice is much better."

Everyone in the class gasped at her nerve to say this, the bell rang just as the teacher went to say something. Nessie stood and turned to leave and saw Rosalie and Emmett standing at the door. Nessie glided over to them.

"Why cant you keep your hands to yourselves sometimes."

Emmett laughed again then hugged Nessie. The started towards the others.

Bella grabbed Nessie and hugged her.

"How is your day baby girl?"

"It was fine until Aunt Rose and Uncle Em started making out under Mr. Boss's desk in the back of the room."

Edward glared at Rosalie and Emmett and they smiled.

"Come on Nessie our next class is together."

Alice started tugging on Nessie's arm.

"We have art."

They all went their separate ways. Rosalie and Bella had Science and the boys all had Physical Education, not that they really needed it.

Nessie and Alice skipped off to art class together. They where getting stairs from other people for their grace and agility.

Nessie was excited to try out her drawing skills in the art class. Alice had taught her so, Alice thought it would be best if they became partners in art. Even if Nessie wanted some human friends, she still had to be careful not to expose their kind.

"Hello class I am Mr. Mandra! Get into groups of three. Please and Thank you."

Everyone clamored around Nessie and Alice, mostly guys and a few girls.

"BOYS,"

Mr. Mandra looked mad but had a little sparkle in his eyes.

"Now you two lady's pick your partners, please."

Nessie touched Alice's arm.

'_The girl alone in the back of the room.' _

_Alice nodded her head and slipped around the other kids._

"_Hey, you want to be are partner?" _

_The girl looked up at them. She was very pretty, she had long red hair, beautiful ice blue eyes, and was as tall as Rosalie. She could have been a super model. She looked worried about something._

"_Ummm… Sure…"_

_Nessie sat down beside her and Alice sat by Nessie not wanting to scare the girl._

"_My name is Michelle."_

"_Im Renesmee Cullen or Nessie and this is Alice Cullen." _

_(End of Ch. 2)_


	3. Michelle and Lunch

**Disclamer: OMG(Oh My Goodness) Twilight Belongs to Stephanie Meyer… :'(… WitchoftheDarkarts and I can only dream…**

**-Em**

**Ch. 3**

"I know who you are you've been the talk of the town."

Nessie blushed. The teacher whistled for silence.

"Okay, now tell something about your selves."

The teacher turned and started to write on the chalk board.

"I'll go first."

Alice was bouncing.

"I'm Mary Alice Cullen, or just Alice, I am 15 years old , I have a sister, two brothers, three adopted siblings, and I was adopted when I was 9. Your turn Nessie."

Nessie smiled.

"I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I am 14 years old, I have my sister."

Nessie pointed at Alice.

"Two brothers, three adopted siblings and I was adopted when I was 8. What's your story Michelle?"

"Ok, I'm Michelle Elizabeth Johnson, I'm 17 years old, I live with my parents, our four dogs, and I have two twin girls. Amilla Marie and Alexis Lee."

Nessie gasped.

"You have kids? How asome!"

Michelle looked startled.

"You're not bothered by that?"

Alice and Nessie shook their heads.

"Wow that's a first, all the other kids shunned me when I got pregnant."

"Nah, it doesn't bother us."

Nessie set her hand on Alice's arm.

'_I like Michelle.'_

Alice nodded her head.

"Okay, class, these partners will be yours for the rest of the year."

The bell rang, Nessie nudged Alice.

"Hey, you want to sit with us at lunch, Michelle?"

Michelle nodded and walked out.

"Are you happy, Nessie, let's go meet your parents."

The rest of the morning flew by for Nessie. They all met in the cafeteria and Michelle sat with them. Rosalie was pissed that they had to act "Normal". In the end, Rosalie, really liked, Michelle.

_~~~~~*FLASHBACK*~~~~~()_

_Nessie bounced into the cafiteria to a table in the back corner._

_"Lets sit here Au… Alice."_

_They sat down at the table and Nessie set her books in the chair next to her and Alice sat in the other seat beside Nessie._

_"What's that for Nessie?"_

_Rosalie walked in and sat across from Nessie. Emmett, Jasper, Bella, and Edward followed soon after. They sitting there and having a "Silent" disscussion when Michelle walked towards them, tray in hand. Nessie moved her books off the chair to the table. When Michelle sat down Rosalie gave her a disgusted look._

"What is _she sitting here for."_

"_Rosalie Hale, don't you talk like that in front of Nessie and Alice's friend!"_

_Bella was pissed._

"_Hi, Sorry about my sister. Im Bella, Im Nessie's Brother's Girlfriend and her adopted sister." _

_Bella pointed at Edward._

"_My brother Jasper, then that's Emmett over there."_

"_Sorry, ummm….?"_

_Rosalie looked upset about having to apoligise to Michelle, but, Michelle, took the upset as she was upset about being rude._

"_Michelle Johnson , and I its ok im use to people being rude to me. So let me get this strait. Nessie, Alice, Emmett, and Edward are siblings. Then Bella, Rosalie, and Jasper are siblings, but Alice is dating Jasper, Edward is dating Bella, and Emmett is dating Rosalie."_

"_Yeah, that's it. So tell me more about your kids, Michelle."_

_Nessie knew she had hit a soft spot in Rosalie's cold hard heart when she smiled and her features softened. Michelle brightend._

"_How old are they?"_

_Rosalie had the brightest smile._

"_Two, they look like me and they are the most beautiful children ever."_

_Alice and Bella smiled and Rosalie snorted._

"_Their birthday is on Friday, if you would like to come."_

_At once all four girls said yes._

"_If you don't mind if I bring my boyfriend…"_

_Nessie looked hopeful._

"_Sure! The more the merrier."_

_Michelle looked ecstatic. The bell rang for class and they all stood to go their seprate ways._

_~~~~~*FLASHBACK OVER*~~~~~()_

Science class had just gotten over, and Nessie was going to her Social Studies class. Some girl stopped her in the hall.

"Umm… are you Renesmee Cullen?"

"Yes."

"The counselor told me to give you this."

The girl handed her a piece of paper then walked away. The note told her that her Social Studies class was to be changed to History. It was in room D204 with Mrs. Michaels. Nessie turned and went the other way.

(End of CH. 3)

I await Reviews and until we get ten you don't get another chapter… Love y'all Emmettismylover (Em) and WitchoftheDarkarts…


End file.
